Nine Realms of Hell: Limbo
by lanarrateur
Summary: Annabeth needed a little excitement in her life. But never did she expect to get dragged into the world of angels and demons! Especially fall in love with one! Maybe she'll survive the world of the supernatural while making sure she study's for calculus when she gets home. But will she survive love too?
1. In the Beginning

What is Evil? Is it evil to succumb to greed and lust? To take what you want when you want it? To have what you desire? If so.. I guess I'm evil.

* * *

"No."

"C'mon Annabeth! You never go out!"Piper whined.

"And for good reason! You know what's out there Piper! Rapist,murders, and… and trump supporters!" I say satisfied with my answer.

"What! Annabeth you're being dramatic! All you do is sit here all day reading books—"

"And what's wrong with that!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing Annabeth! You just need to live a little! It's Friday night! We're 17! We have fake ids! It's the time for us to do something really stupid and regret it forever and try to hide from our kids! We're young so let's live young!" Piper says energetically.

I sigh.

" Why is it so convincing when it comes out of your mouth."

"It's a gift." she says shrugging. "So…" she asked raising her brow.

"Oh alright!" I saying giving up.

"Yes!" Piper says.

"But one question."

"How did you even get me a fake id? You know I'd never get one?"

Piper laughs.

"What can I say." she shrugs.

"I'm a charmer."

* * *

"I grow tired of this realm cousin." I say sighing while sinking into the leather couch.

" There's only so much fun you can have here and it's unfortunately reached its extent." I say.

"I'm afraid cousin I have to disagree, this realm keeps me quite entertained." Nico says eying the male and female demons that surrounded him in lust.

I roll my eyes in disgust.

" We do not belong down here!" I growl and stand up.

"We are Princes of Hell! We should be in the mortal world wreaking havoc and pissing off angels!" I say throwing my hands in the air.

"But our fathers—"

"Are not here.." I say finishing Nico's sentence.

Nico places his hand on his chin.

"Very well, where would you have us go?"

A sinister smile creeps into my face.

"I know just the place…"

* * *

"You're sure this is the place Piper? This seems a little high maintenance…" I say uneasily as I see people who looked liked they lived in Gucci,Hermés,and Prada clothes.

"Yeah this is what my friend said the address is,now if this kind sir would let us in.." she said batting her eyelashes but the bouncer kept his eyes forward. Piper sighed in defeat.

" By the way Piper,who is your friend who's supposed to be letting us in?" I asked curiously.

Piper bites her lip nervously.

"I hope that friends me!" A voice said behind us.

We turn to see the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. He stands there smiling with his perfect blonde hair and blue eyes shining despite it being so dark out.

"Names Jason." He says reaching for my hand to shake as I somehow managed to move and return his handshake.

"And welcome to my club."

* * *

"Now this is more of my scene!" I say stepping out of the car and looking at the beaming neon sign above me that read:

Heaven's Seven

I proceed to walk into the club but a hand grabs my wrist.

"Percy,before you walk in you must know the risk. This is angel territory and if we start something then our heads are on the chopping block. You must contain yourself." Nico warns.

I force my wrist out of his hand.

"If I didn't know any better _little_ cousin, I'd say you were scared."

Nico rolls his eyes.

"You'll be the death of me." He says walking into the club.

"If your heart desires." I say smirking as I walk into the club.

Time to raise hell.

* * *

"Wait so you own this place!" I asked still mesmerized.

It had looked like everyone in here were models and I was molded crust on the sidewalk being stepped on..repeatedly. The place was expensive from the alcohol to the gold and crystal chandeliers!

"Well no..my dad does. He made it for me and my friends so we would stay entertained and out of trouble." he says smiling.

"Wow..amazing…" I say looking off as my eyes stopped at the door when a group of people came in.

That's when he turned around.

His mesmerizing green eyes met mine that enchanted me. His beauty reminded me of everyone else here but he had a different vibe. His raven black hair screamed dark and mysterious and his eyes flickered with mischievousness.

"Who are they!" Piper screamed drunkenly as I turned to see Jason..and everyone else glower at the group.

The club went silent.

"You're not supposed to be here..._daemones._" Jason says with spite and disgust at the end.

The group just laughs as the front man steps forward.

" Well I feel just at home! Don't you guys?" He says turning to his group for approval as they yell in agreement.

"Besides… who's gonna stop us..._diumjeli_." He sneers back as the tension rises.

" What's going on Jason.." Piper says worriedly.

He doesn't reply but continues having a stare down with the other groups leader.

" Piper I think we should leave." I say standing up nervously.

"No." Jason says. Eyes still on the strangers.

"Stay. They were just going.. they know where they belong." he says eyes narrowing at the group as everyone in the club gathers behind Jason facing the strangers as if ready to fight.

Green eyes. At least that's what i calling him. Laughed.

"Forgive my manners!" He says as his emotions flickered backed just like that.

" I must introduce myself to your..friends." he says lingering on the word friends as he eyes me and Piper.

I blush unintentionally.

Green eyes heads his way up to us being carefully watched. Just a step away from us. Jason blocks him from getting to us.

I wanted to scream "Move!" but it felt unnecessary.

"If you'd please." Green eyes says politely but something in his tone said 'try me,i dare you'.

Jason reluctantly steps aside and Green eyes proceeds to Piper.

He takes her hand and kisses it.

"My name is Perseus, but by friends call me Percy. he says winking as Piper blushes and jealousy sparks in me for some unknown reason. As if he could sense it, he then turns to me and gets on one knee.

" Could you possibly make this dark night of mine turn brighter by giving me your name?" he says staring into my soul.

"A-Annabeth..it's Annabeth." I managed to get out.

"Annabeth.." He repeats.

He then kisses my hand and stands up.

"Well I hope to see you again Annabeth.." he says giving me a devilish smile that made my insides melt.

" Come in guys...We know when we're not wanted.." He says as he walks off and gives Jason and smirks.

I wanted to say "I want you here!" but the words didn't come out.

When they leave, silence continues in the room.

" What in the hell was that!"Piper says awestruck.

**First chapter! Review! Pm!**


	2. Let Lucifer Take The Wheel

What is Evil? Is it evil to succumb to greed and lust? To take what you want when you want it? To have what you desire? If so.. I guess I'm evil.

* * *

" Who was that mortal girl?" I ask Nico as we enter the hell dimension back home.

"Percy please do not tell me you even entertained the thought of messing with this mortal girl! I-It's beneath us! Insulting to engage in such infidelities—"

"You forget cousin, we are the product of those infidelities." I say.

My father being the cousin of one of the Triumviratus made it easier for them to turn a blind eye to such infidelities with my mortal mother and it was the same for Nico.

Yes but is practically taboo!" Nico said flustered.

"But is it a rule though cousin?" I inquired.

"Well no but—"

"And if _was_ a rule it really wouldn't matter because rules are meant to be broken. And you know cousin that I get what I want." I say giving my signature devilish smile.

Nico sighs.

" Tango on the thin line cousin,but don't be surprised when you fall off!" He says walking out of the room.

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

"I mean it's not like I'll ever see him again… And he looks _way_ older than me and he seems like a bad boy and bad boys aren't really good for me, did you see what happened at the club, I mean _no_ thank you, don't wanna sign up for that drama...even if that drama has...pretty green eyes..and a nice smile.."

Piper clears her throat while trying to hold down a smile.

I laugh nervously and put a delicious spoonful of strawberry cheesecake froyo from Cassie's Froyo. Me and Piper had made a tradition on going there every Saturday morning because who needs actual breakfast when you have froyo!

"Oh yes right, nope...don't like him.." I say trying to laugh it off.

" Right. And as convincing as.._that_ was, I don't think we've seen the last of _Percyyy.."_ she said saying Percy's name in a lovey dovey way.

"Why are our saying his name like that?"

" What do you mean? Like _Percyyy_?"

"Yes just like that! Stop it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about Annabeth, I'm just sayin _Percyyy_."

"Piper it's not funny!"

"What!"

I roll my eyes and look off to the side out of the window. My eyes travel to the sidewalk across the street and for a quick second I could've sworn I saw Percy's devilish smile smiling right at me but when a car passed, he was gone.

I gasp lightly.

"What's wrong!" Piper asked with a spoonful of froyo in her mouth.

I snapped out of my trance and turn to Piper.

" Oh nothing, I think I'm just really tired still from last night..speaking of.. did Jason ever call you back!"

Piper frowned.

"No he just gave me this vague text on how he was sorry and that things got out of hand."

"Yea,No shit Sherlock.." I mumbled.

"Yea but maybe it's for the best..he seemed a little uptight.. I don't know.." Piper said looking off with discontent.

I grab her hand trying to comfort her.

" I'm sure everything will work out just fine..why wouldn't it! You're freaking Piper McLean!" I exclaimed.

She smiles and for the rest of the time we talked and talked about the simple things of the world but I still couldn't shake off Percy.

"Anywhoo… there's another party tonight.." Piper said then sipping her smoothie nervously.

"Piper…"

"Hear me out! So last night I was talking to Jason's friend and he said that tonight they would be going to this club called _Limbo_ where it's apparently a sanctuary where no one could fight, so I was thinking, who would they have a truce with in that place and then after those group of people came in to Jason's club I figured that those same people would be there at _Limbo_, sooo, I get to see Jason and you get to see—"

"Percy." I breathed out.

I would get to see him again! Well not that I really cared. Just curious.

Just curious.

I wonder if his eyes are really that green?

I frowned realizing that this opportunity was too good to be true.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

Piper smiled nervously.

"It's a costume party."

* * *

My eyes opened as I jumped from my chair to be greeted by my cousin.

"Please tell me you weren't using Astral Projection to spy on that mortal." Nico says sighing.

"No matter cousin!"

I say walking into my room as he follows.

"For tonight's theme is Angels or Devils and I'm the Devil in Disguise." I say with a devilish smile gazing at myself in the mirror.

"Should I even ask?" Nico says.

"Relax Nico, and let Lucifer take the wheel."

* * *

"These wings look ridiculous!" I complain looking at my shoulders in the mirror.

"It's all apart of the costume Annabeth! You can't be an angel without wings! Lord knows you're not the devil." She says as she comes out the bathroom.

I turn to see her in a red velvet shoulderless dress and dark lipstick to match and a devils tail on her butt and horns on her head.

" Looks like Jason will be enjoying himself today." I say smirking.

"Haha! Can't you just be a good friend and tell me I look great instead of a smart ass comment." she say sighing as she jumps on her bed.

"Sorry, it's in my hard drive." I say shrugging.

"Uh huh, well you're not getting out of this so stop stalling and let's go get our Prince Charmings!"

"Wait!" I say as Piper starts to drag me out of her room.

"I didn't even let my dad know that I was going!"

Piper rolls her eyes.

"Your dad and brothers are in San Francisco, nice try though." she says continuing to drag me out the door.

"A girls gotta try.."

**Second Chap! Thanks for the love! Review,and PM!**


	3. Angels And Devils

"Angels And Devils… the biggest masquerade of the year… how could I ever forget that I was this year's host?" I say while I gazed in the mirror as the demon stitched my attire for this nights hellacious party.

"Well technically, your co hosting with Jason, and l the rotation _has_ been a little slow, last year was Lucien,then it was Raze for the angels,then the next was Judas' turn,and before that Michael's for the angels, but you should've remembered cousin as the rotation for the next host _is _set and stone, it's one of our duties as a Prince of Darkness." Nico says standing on the post also getting fitted for the part.

"It's just never seemed that interesting, and such silly traditions are upheld… like the Feast of Bones! Luring mortals to our party and then eat them!Higher Demons haven't ate humans on a regular basis since Vlad the Impaler ! Lower demons are a different story of course but for us it is ridiculous! It's already a bore with the _diumjeli_ there criticizing our every move and I have to _co _host with one" I say exasperated and disgusted.

"Well they are traditions Percy.." Nico hesitates.

"Traditions.. that's tonight I will break, as the host of tonight's misadventures." I say pleased with myself.

" And what if your co host is not pleased with your sudden changes."

" Then let him run to his father! So he can strike me down himself!" I say annoyed.

I felt a gust of wind hit my face and rolled my eyes and I frowned in discontent.

"Speak of the Angel." I say as I turn around.

I turn to see the one and only angel Jason standing in my room arms crossed, he then steps up.

"Perseus, I believe we have some matters to discuss?"

* * *

"I have to say Perseus, I like what you've done this year as a host. Especially dumping that cannibalistic feast, but what of Sandalphon's Waltz? This is a tradition for my kind and my father would be very displeased—"

"I'll stop you right there...that _stupid_ waltz is _so_ last century, and your father's wishes would be my very _least_ concern if I ever had any and might I ask.. Do you enjoy being your father's little dog ?" I taunted the _diumjeli._

Jason frowns and stands up.

"Fine, no waltz." He then looks over to the door as we both here the faint beat of the music from downstairs.

"It looks like our guest are starting to arrive. Shall we join them in unity?." Jason's says with a cocky smile.

My teeth start to grit "Now why would I ever—"

Nico coughs from the corner and looks at me pointedly.

I swallow my insults and smile.

"Of course!" I say standing up and reaching for my mask.

"Let the night begin."

* * *

"If your names not on the list then you can't get in." The bouncer says in the same robotic tone he said it the first seven times.

"What do you mean we can't go in! We know the host! Jason!" I yell.

He doesn't budge.

"Listen here you simpleminded a—"

"Hold up Annabeth!" she says holding me back.

"I got this." she says putting her charming smile on.

I nod.

"Hi! Umm… Uriel?" she says stumbling reading the bouncers name tag.

"Sorry about my friend here, she's just a really uptight person… Which is why we're here! To get _un_-uptight! And we know the host personally so would you _please _help us make this the best night of our lives and make this blonde un-uptight by letting us in.." Piper says with her pretty please face.

The bouncer moves his head by an inch to Piper.

"If your names not on the list then you can't get in."

I throw my hands in the air as Piper sighs.

We move away from the line to the sidewalk and then I reach for my phone.

"Don't." she says taking my phone.

"Wait what? Give it back! I'm calling an uber to drive us back home!" I say reaching for my phone.

"You didn't really think we were taking no for an answer did you?" she says with a sneaky smile.

"Well what are we supposed to do!" I say exasperated.

"Look, every party has another secret entrance! So all we have to do is find that and you can find your Prince and I can find mine!" She says smiling.

I cross my arms and frown.

"And where did you base this information off of."

She shrugs and starts to walk off.

"I don't know Annabeth! That's just how it is! Stop looking for logical explanations and just go with it! Live your best life!" She shouts back as she continues to walk off.

I sigh.

"I guess it's time to live my best life."

* * *

" I think the turn out is great!" Nico yells over the music. Ordering another drink.

I sigh in boredom.

"And yet I'm not content." I mumble to myself.

I stood up and stalked up the stairs.

"Where are you going!" Nico yelled after me.

I continued upstairs and then opened a room to be welcomed with a blonde surprise.

"Well what a nice surprise." I say smiling as the blonde turns around.

"What a pleasure, Miss Annabeth."

* * *

" The party _is _downstairs but I'd be happy to switch location if you'd please." Percy said with a devilish smile.

I stood there frozen.

If it wasn't for Piper's idea to go up the fire escape then I would not be here. She probably did this on purpose and found her own way in.

"I-I was just trying to find away in w-with my friend." I said flustered.

Percy raised his brow.

"And what friend would that be?" He asked looking around while taking a step forward.

"She's down there,waiting for me." I swallowed.

Percy stared into me.

"Justin!" He called while still looking at me.

A wimpy boy stumbles into the room.

"Yes sir?" he asked queasily.

"Go find Miss Annabeth's friend..?"

"Piper."

"Piper, and make sure she feels welcome and apologize for the inconvenience." he says, now staring at me hungrily.

This look sent shivers down my spine.

"Yes sir. Right away." Justin says stumbling out the door then shutting it.

"Now.." Percy says stepping a step forward, now only inches away from my face.

" What shall I do with you?"

* * *

I stared up into Percy's eyes as my heart raced.

"Percy.." I breathed out.

What was I doing! I barely knew this guy!

But this fact didn't stop me and it especially didn't stop me when he stepped closer and kissed me.

His lips were soft. But he kissed so rough. So hungry.

But I liked it.

I kissed him back as he moaned into the kiss. I ran my hands through his hair as we started to make out.

It was _so_ soft.

He unexpectedly picks me up and I yelped, afraid he would rip the dress. But he carried me so carefully as if I would break. He then carried me to the bed that I hadn't notice was there until now and as he placed me down I gulped.

You can stop now Annabeth. _You_ can say no.

But I didn't want to.

"I want you." he said hungrily to me as he climbed onto the bed.

The fierceness in his eyes had made me excited and scared at the same time.

We lock eyes.

"I—"

"Annabeth! Oh God!" Someone says. I look past Percy to see Piper standing there with a panicked look on her face.

"Piper..What are you doing here?!" I said flustered while panting.

Percy then stands up and offers me his hand. I take it and stand up.

"Trouble. Downstairs. We have to go. Now."

**Chap 3!**


End file.
